Une journée type de Richelieu
by Coda
Summary: oOo FRENCH oOo Fanfic / Nouvelle dans l'univers Gargoyles - Fanclan du clan de Paris Voici la nuit type du griffon du clan de Paris lorsque celui-ci ne combat pas Demona et ses sbires ! Pour en savoir plus sur les personnages et l'univers : clandeparis sur Blogspot.


Une journée type de Richelieu

La journée – ou la nuitée devrait-on préciser – commençait toujours de la même façon pour le griffon du manoir Montigny. A peine l'astre solaire parti se ressourcer de l'autre côté du globe, les premières craquelures courraient sur la surface dure des statues du manoir. Un à un, les curieux pensionnaires de la résidence revenaient à la vie, comme à chaque coucher du soleil. Tous aimaient prendre leur place habituelle sur l'immense terrasse au premier étage, qui dominait le petit bois du jardin.

Tous sauf un. Un irréductible bonhomme mal élevé qui s'entêtait à rester à part du groupe et à le montrer. Grimm persistait à attendre le coucher du soleil dans la salle de gym, entouré pour seuls compagnons d'appareils de musculation les plus récents et pourtant en piteux état, montrant des traces de vandalisme et de griffures.

A peine sa double peau de pierre tombée à terre, Richelieu se raidit, tendit les pattes et s'étira de tout son long en poussant un long hululement de satisfaction. Une main lui tapota la tête affectueusement, lui aplatissant les plumes sur le sommet du crâne. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir, un parfum de jasmin lui emplissant les narines. Etait-ce Morphine, Absinthe ou Mélusine ? Peu de chance que ce soit Morphine puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas l'usage des parfums. Pourquoi s'enduire de senteurs inutiles puisqu'elle ne voyait personne en dehors des habitants de la maison ?

Absinthe ? Peut être, ou encore Mélusine. Impossible de le savoir, car lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, aucune d'entre elles n'était visible. Delacroix quant à lui traînait toujours sur la terrasse, étendant son regard sur la totalité du domaine comme pour vérifier de ses yeux que rien n'était survenu pendant leur repos de pierre. Une fois rassuré, il sauta sur la terrasse et enfourna dans ses oreilles les écouteurs de son walkman gros comme une machine à laver, avant de gesticuler comme une rock star.

Après une longue journée de repos, l'estomac reprenait toujours le dessus, surtout chez Richelieu. C'est pourquoi il n'était pas surprenant de le voir se frotter ostensiblement à toutes les paires de jambes qu'il croisait. Il se rapprocha donc de la gargouille bleu électrique avec les yeux pleins d'espoir. Mais ses efforts ne servirent à rien car Delacroix était concentré dans son tube de Asia.

Tant pis. Il retenta le coup auprès de Svenn mais ressortit de asa tentative bredouille ; l'imposante gargoyle viking préféra se retirer pour questionner le professeur Montigny comme chaque nuit calme.

Richelieu poussa un petit cri de déception puis descendit aux cuisines. Les marmites étaient toujours en train de frémir, les plats mijotaient près à être dégusté, répandant des effluves plus qu'agréables. Peut être son écuelle allait-elle être pleine ? Au pire il pourrait toujours farfouiller dans les placards ou se servir directement dans les cocottes. Il y avait toujours des choses surprenantes mais délicieuses à manger. Dandinant de la croupe, le griffon se dirigea vers le récipient en métal, cherchant avec son bec et la langue le reste de nourriture qui collait aux bords. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à un estomac de fauve. Loin de là ! Son odorat développé le conduisit sur l'énorme plan de travail de la cuisine où reposait un poulet fermier bien doré que la cuisinière avait laissé refroidir gentiment. Mais c'était sans compter les aptitudes en escalade et l'estomac sans fond de Richelieu. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour bondir sur la table, faisant fi des casseroles et autres couteaux de cuisines pour d'aller enfouir son bec dans les entrailles encore fumantes mais si goûteuses du poulet.

Il ne fut dérangé dans sa tâche que par un cri suraigu

 _ **«**_ _ **HIIIIII, Richelieuuuuuu, mais ça va pas**_ _ **?! Dégage de là**_ _ **!**_ _ **»**_ On lui frappa sur la tête à coup de journal.

 _ **«**_ _ **Sale chat**_ _ **! Méchant piaf**_ _ **!**_ _ **»**_

Sous les coups de Morphine, Richelieu ne put que battre retraite et s'enfuit par la fenêtre sous les cris et insultes fleuries de l'ado. Il plana jusqu'au sol, puis hors d'atteinte de la petite gargouille, il houspilla bruyamment avant de s'en aller comme un prince. Courageux mais pas téméraire !

Les allées qui traversaient le petit bois étaient éclairées par des rangées de vieux lampadaires du début du siècle que Montigny avait fait monté il y a des années. Cela donnait un petit air de parc anglais que le professeur appréciait particulièrement. Le griffon se dirigea alors vers le grand perron qui donnait sur le grand salon où flambait un grand feu dans la cheminée. Etonnamment la porte fenêtre était ouverte et personne en vue. D'habitude, le griffon n'était pas le bienvenue dans cette pièce décorée de tapisseries et couvertes de livres et parchemins en tout genre. Sans compter les énormes fauteuils confortables et les artefacts, statuettes en tout genre. Un immense terrain de jeu pour un griffon comme Richelieu. Attiré comme une abeille par un pot de miel, il passa la tête dans la pièce puis rentra comme si de rien n'était et fit le tour du salon avec les yeux brillants. Au mur, les tapisseries montraient une série de scènes fantastiques avec des créatures ressemblant à des gargouilles, des êtres du petit peuple et un chevalier et sa monture en armures. Mais ce n'était pas l'intérêt artistique ou historique qui attirait le griffon. Quel autre usage pouvait-il en faire ? Il s'approcha de l'œuvre d'art comme pour la voir de plus près et …

 **SCRIIIIIITCH**

Un chat doit faire ses griffes et quoi de mieux qu'une tapisserie ancienne pour les planter.

Après plusieurs labourages, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et Mélusine poussa un cri strident

 _ **«**_ _ **Nooon c'était ma tapisserie préférée**_ _ **! Vilain chat**_ _ **! VILAIN CHAT**_ _ **! pssss PSSSS**_ _ **»**_ mais Richelieu ne bougeait pas, continuant à lacérer l'œuvre d'art partie en lambeaux. Alors une seule solution vint au cerveau de la jeune gargouille. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle attrapa un vase, jeta les fleurs dans un coin et vida l'eau sur le griffon.

 _ **«**_ _ **Laisse la tapisserie, j'ai dit**_ _ **!**_ _ **»**_

Richelieu fit un bond en arrière et feula de colère en hérissant les poils de l'échine.

 _ **«**_ _ **Allez zou, va-t-en. Tu n'as pas le droit de rester ici**_ » le gronda Mélusine qui le chassa par la porte fenêtre avant de la refermer et de regarder avec un air peiné la tapisserie vandalisée. Père allait être furax !

A l'extérieur, Richelieu s'ébroua et entreprit de se lisser les plumes et le cuir. Il détestait être mouillé sauf par sa propre salive. Prenant des poses invraisemblables, il commença à se lécher partout, aplatissant les poils ébouriffés, lissant les plumes de ses ailes. Un long travail de précision et de contorsion.

Après tant d'exercices et de péripéties, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Dans un dernier effort, il grimpa à un arbre avant de s'envoler à hauteur suffisante pour ne pas se ramasser par terre et prenant de l'altitude, il alla se poser sur la terrasse, toujours ouverte aux quatre vents. Richelieu se dirigea vers la chambre de Grimm où il savait que l'attendait son panier et ses coussins moelleux mais il s'arrêta dans un vestibule où Absinthe était en train de lire, assise près de la fenêtre en retrait. Le griffon alla se frotter à ses jambes en ronronnant avant de se coucher à ses pieds et il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

 _ **«**_ _ **Pff… toujours à demander de la bouffe, des papouilles ou roupiller les quatre pattes en l'air celui-là.**_ _ **»**_ marmonna-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux sur lui. Il continuait à ronronner les yeux fermés, la poitrine se soulevant avec régularité.

Elle ne put réprimer un timide sourire malgré son soupir et s'accroupit pour lui faire un énorme câlin. Après tout, depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours envié les enfants dans les fêtes foraines lorsqu'ils gagnaient des pandas géants, elle qui était condamnée à ne pas s'approcher.

Peu importe car au moins, ça les câlins, Richelieu n'en était pas avare. Et c'est sous un déluge de ronronnement qu'il étouffa de tout son poids la blanche gargouille.

 _ **«**_ _ **Rhaa mais tu m'étouffes**_ _ **!**_ _ **»**_ dit-elle en battant des bras, libérant une grande effluve de jasmin.

-FIN-


End file.
